Number notations are textual or string representation of numbers. For example, the number 1005 may be represented in English text as “One thousand five”. Other languages have different text representations for numerical values.
There are cases where a text string may be converted to a numerical value. However, each language has different systems for representing numbers, and each of those systems may be quite complex. Some words in number notations may be used in different ways to represent different things. A string of “two” in English may be a modifier for “thousand”, “hundred”, or used to represent two single units. While it may be possible to generate a set of specific rules to translate a number notation to a number in a specific language, such rules would have to be generated for every language for which a translation is desired.